Ice fishermen frequently carry a plurality of devices upon frozen lakes or rivers when engaging in ice fishing activities. A bucket is frequently used to carry various ice fishing gear, and is used as a seat during ice fishing. Ice fishing gear transported within a bucket frequently becomes entangled due to the lack of organization and separation of items. In addition, a bucket may not conveniently hold fishing items such as fishing lures, fish locators, fishing rods, and/or bait boxes for easy retrieval by an ice fisherman. No device is known which provides an ice fisherman with the ability to simultaneously transport, in an organized container, fishing lures, electronic fish locators, bait, fishing rods, ice ladles, fillet knives, pliers, scoops, and a seat for use during ice fishing. The present invention provides an organized carrier for these types of ice fishing equipment.